Supernatural Cheesecake
by Bugsy and the Dalek
Summary: Jinsei Atashi is a maid at the Phantomhive manor, a Bat Demon with intense power, greater than Sebastian. Shi Ten is The Undertaker's assistant, a very powerful Grim Reaper sent to Undertaker's by her brother After not seeing each other for 5 years, there's got to be some crazy things they can do! Prepare for Suspense, Humor, Adventure, a bit of Horror and Supernatural Cheesecake!
1. Chapter 1 - An Introduction

Jinsei POV I yawn and wake up, gazing out of the window at the bright light to wake me up. I spotted a Raven perched on the tree, but soon turned my attention to the sharp rapping sound on my door that had awoken me.

It is Sebastian. He smiles, devilishly, 'A lady must always ask whom it is before allowing someone to come into the room at night'

'At night?' I splutter 'It's 5'o'clock, quick wake the others, a servants day starts early!'

'Aah yes, I forgot that you were new to the Phantomhive regime.' He sighed 'I don't wake those lot until 6. I thought because you are new I might wake you up and show you the house. I presume you are well-educated?'

'Me? Oh yes, I am very well-educated, my mother taught me all there is to know.'

'Oh splendid, then I'll see you in the Kitchen at five thirty.'

Eager to please Mr. Sebastian, I leaped out of bed, but in my excitement I forgot about him standing at the door. I squealed and dived into bed. 'Mr Sebastian!' I hissed 'Don't you know that it is improper for a man to gaze upon a woman's legs?'

'Now, now' he soothed 'I'm sure this is only the convention in public, but nobody else is here.' 'But, still...' 'So be it, I shall leave you to get dressed. I'll prepare the Young Masters breakfast.' He left the room. Thank the lord! It's bloody hard to talk proper, like a lady all the time! A lady! Ha! He addresses me like that is what I am! Oh, how I wish he knew the truth about me. Then I could drop the act, and maybe stretch my wings once in a while. That's right, wings. I'm a bat demon, THE bat demon, Jinsei Kono.

I dressed and washed myself quickly, so that I had time to myself before I met Sebastian. Ciel had been kind enough to give me my own living quarters: Bathroom, bedroom all that stuff. I stood myself in front of the mirror I took out the knife from the pocket in my black maids dress.

This was the painful part. I slid the tip of the knife down my back, in two parallel lines directly below my shoulder-blades. I tried not to scream in pain as my silver-tipped wings wrestled themselves free through my back. Mother had told me that it would get less painful every time I did this, and soon I wouldn't have to do this at all, I'd just have to spread my wings and soar.

I stretched my wings out fully, and left them there for a good few minutes when Finny (the Gardener) barged into the room. 'Mr Sebastian is waiting! Wait, where are you?'

I hid under the bed and pressed my wings back in.

Shi POV

I woke up, early as usual. I became accustomed to the dark long ago, and I became used to the little clock on the shiny black coffin door. Sliding the coffin door open, I crept out of the black coffin and stepped into the beautifully cold, dark room that smelt like death.

I wandered around for a bit before I woke undertaker. I was to collect the newspaper when it was delivered. Undertaker can sometimes find out whether or not he'll be expecting a 'customer' from what's in the paper, although most of the time the deaths are well-concealed or taken care of by the Young Earl. It gets boring here sometimes. But, you know, who doesn't love death?

I sighed to myself and went back into the dark to wake Undertaker. If I'm completely honest, I can't understand how he sleeps like that. The coffin is stood upright! How the actual hell does the guy do that? He says one day I'll be able to sleep like that just fine, but it's been a year now and my coffin is still lying down on the floor. At least I can't complain, it's comfy and it has air holes. What more could I want?

He slid open the door, giggling to himself (or me), and peeked out slightly. 'Why, hello there!' 'Undertaker, we've been through this. I've been here for months now; you don't have to make a dramatic entrance!'

'Bestow upon me the choicest laugh-' I puffed my cheeks out in a comical manner and left Undertaker to laugh himself out.

Later on in the day, several new corpses arrived. Same old, same old. Mafia death, Anglo-Indian related death, stabbed, shot, yaaawn. Undertaker likes it when the corpses arrive. Sometimes, he likes it too much...

'UNDERTAKER! That's horrible! You old pervert!' Is it normal for Undertakers to fondle the dead? I mean, it's bad enough when he paints flowers with blood, but actually fondling them is just...

Undertaker threw on the puppy-dog eyes 'Shi, do you hate me?'

'No, I suppose no- UNDERTAKER STOP THAT!' 'My god, undertaker, you wouldn't do that to your dead mother! Wait... Never mind' I sighed. Even though I choose to be here, it can be hard. But I suppose th guy is pretty cool. And I must find out what he's doing, for my brothers sake. He sent me here to keep an eye on the retired Death God, Undertaker. My brother. The head of the Death Gods.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Case

A/N: So this is the second chapter. I have several chapters on my phone, where I write them, but finding the time to upload them is hard…

Later on in the day, the Young Master received an important letter, a very important one from the way he looked at it. Come to think of it, he gets these all the time! I wonder who it's from? It best not be someone like Lizzie, because that's just a waste of my wondering. I scrubbed the kitchen floor, not a brilliant part of my day, listening to Baldo ranting 'Art is Explosion - and cooking is ART!'

Bloody hell! The guys a right nutter. An absolute idiot. Every time he gets a new weapon, he takes it out on the meant. He got something called a Bazuka last week. Mind you he's good with the self-defense (sometimes it helps to have a cannon in the kitchen) but useless as a cook! I blame the young master, if the guy can't cook, why is he a cook? And he keeps a freaking CANNON in the kitchen. I can see why Sebastian gets so stressed.

Mey-rin knocked on the door, and entered before being invited in. She tiptoed over to me, careful not to break anything. She managed to step on a plate a break it with her heel.

'The Young Master has summoned you, he has!' Me? I walked out of the room, without a word to Mey-Rin. Passing Sebastian on the way out, I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

'Mister Sebastian?'

'Yes?'

'Mey-Rin and Baldo in the kitchen, you might want to watch out' 'I see. Thank you Jinsei'

Huh. He seemed preoccupied, I wonder why? Could it be the letter?

Shi

At night, we received a very unusual corpse. It looked like it had been professionally killed, not the usual shoot-outs.

'Undertaker?'

'Yeeeees?'

'Come take a look at this.' He glided over and handed me a cookie shaped like a bone, taking a look at the corpse. 'Whyyyy, I do believe this is the latest victim of Jack the Ripper.' Jack the Ripper? Who was that?

'Huh?'

He explained that Jack the Ripper was an unusual serial killer. Even though only two had been killed, people, namely prostitutes, feared for their lives. 'The Knife cut is juuust here, and if you peek inside, look what missing!' I really didn't want to.

Really, I hate handling the Dead.

I've seen what undertaker does to them. 'What's missing? Like an organ?'

'No, not quite. It is something only a giiirrl would possess.'

'What happened to the Uterus?'

'Check the one next to it'

'Do I HAVE to?'

'Jinsei, you have to do this sometime'

I looked inside this time. Bleugh. What was going on? Hers was gone to!

Jinsei

I knocked on the Ciel's door, waiting for him to ask me in. He didn't, so I opened the door anyway. He was in the middle of a phone call, so I waited for him to finish. 'Right? Thank you.' He hung up the phone.' 'I'll get right to the point. Jinsei, are the best fighter of all of us, and I include Sebastian. When I hired you I'd already done a full background check, but I'm fairly certain that no human could be as powerful as what you demonstrated. I have yet to discover who or even what you are.'

'Really young master?' I blushed. I actually wanted someone to acknowledge what I was!

'So I'd like you to come to London with us. I'm only bringing Sebastian as well. You'll travel third-class with Sebastian. God help me, I'm leaving the rest in charge of the house.' 'WOW REALLY!' Ciel didn't lift a finger at my loud, unseemly response. He only smiled slightly. More than I've ever seen him smile, ever.

'You may leave', he said, smiling even more. I left the room in a calm manner, before screaming delightedly down the stairs and knocking Mr. Tanaka over. He seemed fine.

I wonder if I get to kill people? I wanna kill people, I wanna kill people, I wanna kill people! I was suddenly all too aware of Sebastian's presence in the room, and I was all too aware that I was chanting 'I wanna kill people' out loud. He smiled. 'So, you want to kill people?'

'Ummm, is this a good time to be honest?' He blinked, waiting for an answer. 'Yes.' I said, ' I REALLY want to!' He chuckled and ducked out of the library. I started dusting. This maid job didn't suit me! I'm a demon assassin at heart. I long to hear the screams of the dying, I long to see the dead scream in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Since its Chapter 3, I might as well explain to you what happens when we write fanfiction. We both brainstorm ideas via Facebook, then I go and write it on my phone, usually a chapter or so a night. Then when I have to time, I upload it onto :D Enjoy!

Bte, I've been focusing on JInsei on this Chapter because Shi gets the next Chapter :D

* * *

The crowded platform was filled with people going left, right, forwards, backwards, and every other direction possible. The only other time I'd been on a platform was when... Never mind

I sat nervously atop my suitcase, itching my back occasionally, it always felt funny for about a week after I'd stretched my wings out for a bit. I tried to make it inconspicuous, so Ciel or Sebastian wouldn't find out. I used cloaking powers on myself so I wouldn't be spotted, but I'm not sure how good Sebastian was at decoding magical spells.

That's right; I know he's a demon. He doesn't really make it that hard to find out, what with all the saving Ciel's life and stuff. And only a second-rate demon had red eyes. I'm sure Sebastian didn't want to admit it, but only the most powerful had the ability to change their eye colour. I chose green, even though I could've had purple or even bright orange eyes if I pleased.

Oh look, here's the train. I helped an ungrateful, sullen Ciel into first-class and Sebastian and I headed down the narrow, light corridors to third-class.

I could tell the difference. In third-class, you had to walk to the end of the train to get food, first-class had it served to them. First-class had much nicer looking, cushioned seats, whereas we had to sit on lightly-padded wooden benches. At least Ciel wasn't stingy enough to make us share with others. Although I would've been glad of the company.

Sebastian spent the majority of the time staring out of the window at the passing fields and farms, and as we got closer to London, more and more manor houses started mixing in with factories and workhouses. He only talked to ask what I thought of life as a Phantomhive servant was like so far, and whether I wanted any refreshments. To the former, I replied 'It is quite a relaxing life at times, but it can also be stressful in a rush. And Lady Elizabeth just turns the schedule inside-out' (he laughed) and to the latter 'Yes, I would like some water'

After four and a half long hours of pleasant silence, the train pulled to a stop, and Sebastian and I went to fetch the Young Masters luggage, and then went to fetch Ciel himself. He grumbled on and on and on about not being able to get a private carriage the entire way, as he could easily afford it. We signaled for a Carriage to take us to the London house, hopefully that would shut the little brat up for a bit.

* * *

The London house was very different to the Manor. It had a very limited garden, but it seemed more peaceful than the Manor somehow, despite being near the city.

'I'm looking forward to some peace and quiet, away from those four' murmured Ciel.

Sebastian replied 'Don't worry; there is nothing here that could distract you.'

Suddenly, we heard a large crash from the parlor room. We rushed in, to find a woman dressed in an extraordinary amount of bright red, and a Chinese man in traditional dress searching through the already topsy-turvy room.

'Well, he's not going to keep tea in there!'

'Now, now, you never know with the Earl'

They both stopped and looked at the door.

The Chinese man said 'Oh loooook, you have a new maid, isn't she sweet.'

Ciel sighed 'Lau, you cannot have her. She is MY maid, not one of your women.'

'Just for a week or so? She has beautiful green eyes. '

'LAU'

I started to get mad 'Excuse me, but I'm right here, and I AM NOT AN OBJECT'

The woman in Red decided to interject before I got really mad 'Sorry, Lau here is kind of a pimp'

Sebastian pretended to cough *coughhebepimpincough*

Ciel stared at Sebastian with a look of confusion on his face, then snapped out of it and started with the introductions:

'Jinsei, as you've guessed, this is Lau, he's a Branch Manager in charge of general trading.'

'And this is my aunt, Angelina Duress, she works as a nurse at the Royal Infirmary'

I said hello to them both politely. I definitely wasn't calling them a bunch of weirdo's in my head or anything.

Sebastian made tea for us all and cleared up the parlour so we could sit down.

Madame Red slapped Sebastian on the backside 'Oh, Sebastian, are you suuure you don't want to replace my butler?' I glanced over at the corner and saw a fairly tall, brunette butler with glasses, who looked dazed.

Madam introduced him as Grell Sutcliff, the butler of her family, though she said 'He is quite useless. I didn't realise Earl Grey could taste good until I tried yours, Sebastian'

Grell mumbled a quick apology, Sebastian smiling throughout the experience, quite smugly I thought.

'So, earl, I presume you are here because of THAT' said Lau

'I see, so it has even spread to the ears of the Chinese Underworld. Yes. The recent string or murders, although few has lead her Majesty to believe that there is a pattern and more will die.'

'Ah yes, however there is one thing I would like to ask.' Said Lau,

'What would that be?'

'What exactly are we talking about?'

Ciel growled. 'So, you are only pretending to know?

'Yes, exactly!' beamed Lau

'Well then, there is only one man that I need to see for now.' yawned the Earl.

Lau stopped beaming 'You don't mean-'

'Yes, I'm afraid so.'

* * *

'Undertaker, are you in?'

Lau stopped and asked, 'Where are we?'


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting

I finally got round to uploading this chapter! This is one of my favourites, the best uploaded until I get to chapter 11 :D

Enjoy!

C4 - Shi POV

(The following takes place during the events chapter 3)

Undertaker was starting to get excited (if you could call it that). Well, at least he was more alive than usual. He said he was expecting someone 'veeerry important' later on in the day. I actually dread to think of who it might be. Since I had nothing better to do, I went upstairs to 'My Room'.

It was a dark room,with no windows and grey walls, that contained a chair. Miserable, that's what it was. I loved it. All that it contained was an armchair I could sit in, and a cupboard with my very few personal belongings in. I walked over and checked everything, in case Undertaker had been looking through it (again).

A Dark Blue silk kimono was the first thing I saw. It was the first, and last thing I bought with my wages, it took years to save up and import it from Japan. I've not bought anything since, and I've not gotten paid in a while...

The next thing I saw was my blue-handled knife, with vines engraved from the deadly-sharp tip, to the sturdy handle. My horseshoe necklace was laid down at the bottom next to it.

Last, I checked the most important thing the long, dark box hidden at the corner of my cupboard. My Death Scythe. It had a long, black handle that curved in certain areas, leading up to the uniquely shaped top. It was the colour of the bright blue sky on the last good day I went outside. The blade glowed upon my touch. This was given to me by my mother, who was killed by my father.

That brutal bastard.

He had mistreated her beforehand, as had she he, but they had countless arguments day in and day out, until one day he took his silver-tipped scythe and stabbed her through the heart, in front of me. The next day I was taken away by my brother and sent to live with Undertaker. He'd found me a 'job'. To quote his last words to me

'This is the most important thing you will probably ever do. Don't let the guy know what you are. In his eyes, you are just a human, that has been raised by a small, undertaking family in Cambridge'

* * *

It's the same old day, with the same old Undertaker and the same old deaths. The only light I could see by as an old candle, so I used it for reading 'Alice in Wonderland'. As soon as I got into the book, someone knocked on the door, (probably that 'veeeeery important guest.')

I'll bet it's the earl again, I thought I peered through the small window in the door. Undertaker was in his coffin still. The young earl was there, along with his butler, a woman dressed in extravagant red, and a figure hunched behind the black-clad butler. Oh look, it's that Chinese man I see walking by occasionally. 'Just a minute!' I shouted, as I ran into the back room to grab something.

The Young Earl is an impatient thing though, so he barged in anyway. The Chinese man opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him, playing 'Chinese Chopsticks' on my miniature keyboard. The guy looked confused. 'Sorry, but you don't know how much I've ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THA-'

I stopped in mid-sentence as a maid with long black hair stepped out from behind the tall butler. 'SHI!' She shouted, her eyes lighting up I start playing really dramatic music on the keyboard, then drop it and shout 'Jinsei, I've not seen you in years! Gosh, the things we used to get up to. Hey, remember that time we got really drunk and bought that gir-' She hushed me,

'Shi!' She hissed, 'My employers are right there!'

'Ooooh, sorry'

As me and Jinsei were talking, Undertaker slid out of his coffin. I felt compelled to play the Jaws theme. So I did. 'I bid ye welllllllcome, young Earl... Has your lordship finally decided to step into the coffin I made especially for you?'

'I think not. Today I am-'

'You don't need to put it into words. I understand very well what Milord wishes to say. She wasn't a "Client" in the "Ordinary folk" sense of the word. See, I cleaned her up riiight nice and pretty.'

'... I want to hear about that.' 'Then let's have a chat, shall we? Take a seat.'

They looked around and looked confused. They still didn't understand where to sit, so I ushered them to sit on a coffin that I knew (thought, at least) was empty. Undertaker began 'So, you want to hear about Jack th-'

'My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!' Jinsei and I shouted in unison, then promptly had a giggle fit.

Ciel said 'Well, they seem to be friends. Let's hear what you know, Undertaker.'

'Aaaah, not so fast! What about my payment?' Undertaker grinned.

Lau stepped in. 'I have money with me, how much would that be?' I looked over and saw that Ciel had the keyboard and was playing Chinese chopsticks. Undertaker said 'Oh, I don't require the Queens money. Bestoow upon me the choicest laughter!'

The woman in red pushed through and boldly announced 'I Madam Red, star of social skills, shall WOW you with one of my epic tales!'

'Oooh?'

Half an hour later:

'And his **** was in his ****, and then he ***** all around the ****!'

Undertaker was not amused. Lau stepped up to the challenge. 'Don't worry, they don't call me the SHANGHAI TIGER FOR NOTHING!'

He cleared his throat: 'A fool on the futon'

We all stared at him is confusion. Ciel sighed 'Fine, I suppose I'll have to do this.' The butler in black rose (Sebastian, I think it was) and said, 'No young master, I shall do this. But I would like to ask that you all step outside.'

Jinsei reluctantly left my side, but Undertaker insisted on my presence. About 5 minutes later, Undertaker was laughing all over the place, and the rest of them came back in. 'Ooh, that was veerrry funny *hehehe* but it was HER you had to impress!' He pointed at me and my bored looking face; as such trivial amusements do not bother me.

Sebastian sighed. 'Fine then.' Jinsei stood in front of him and stopped him from continuing. 'I've known her for years. I got this.' I smiled and Shi.

'Grell, Scissors'

A sound close to laughter, but much, much louder escaped my mouth, and I was left crying with laughter. 'She wins, she wins! Tell them what they want to know!'

'Very well then. Back down to business! *gyagaha*' Undertaker spluttered with laughter. 'For a while now, I've occasionally had clients who were, how do I put this, lacking, you see?'

Sebastian asked 'Lacking? How so?'

'Well...' Undertaker began 'Lacking their innards, that is.'

'So they were missing a kidney or some such?' Lau interjected 'then it's probably a loan shark or the like.' Undertaker grimaced 'Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things.' I decided it was time enough for me to join in the conversation.

'What he means is, the victims were lacking something that only someone female would possess. The Uterus' I walked slowly, menacingly towards Ciel, avoiding discarded coffins. 'But if I were to do this, let's see. First I'd take something sharp and slash the throat. Then, I'd slash just here.' I ran my sharp, black nail just below his belly-button. 'And steal away the Uterus.'

Jinsei stepped in. 'The skill involves in this endeavour not only points towards a professional, but also the lack of hesitation, and the fact the Undertaker got involved proves that it was the work of the Underworld.'


	5. Chapter 5

'I'm staying with Shi for a bit, I'll see you whenever' I announced to Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, Madam Red and Grell. Ciel looked annoyed 'You know, even though we're in London, you don't have to neglect your duties.'

'But Ciieeeel! I wanna stay here!' I got pissed off so I flicked a fork in the direction of the Madam's butler, and hit him in the head. Grell looked flustered and kicked up a mini tantrum in the corner by himself, and actually nobody seemed to care.

'Fine then. ' said Ciel 'Perhaps you can talk some sense into Undertaker. Tell him to stop asking me to pay him with Laughter. He must need SOME money' He smiled vaguely 'Sebastian, arrange to have a carriage pick her up in an hour, with her friend then. Shi looks like she could use a break from Undertaker.'

'Yes, my lord'

Ciel chuckled to himself and glided out of the room followed by Madam, Sebastian and Lau, Lau being followed by the sound of Chinese Chopsticks. This time played by Undertaker. Five minutes later, after fumbling to tie his shoe, Grell left as well, following the rest of them as they waited impatiently for Grell to 'Come drive the bloody Carriage'. Madam Red was not a patient lady...

They finally left.

It was really nice seeing Shi again. We used to have so much fun! But this wasn't the sort of thing she'd normally do.

'I never expected to see you here! Its been so long! Wait... why exactly are you here? OMG Did your dad finally snap and ship you off here?'

'Weeelll. Father did snap, but kinda killed my mum. In front of me.'

'Ooh. Sorry'

'Not your problem. It was my brother who sent me here, to find out wha-'

Both of us stopped at the same time and Shi grabbed the Keyboard as Undertaker poked his head through the door.

We both collapsed into a fit of giggles when Shi played the Jaws theme, then changed it to a different setting and played 'Milkshake'. Undertaker giggled before looking very serious.

'Actually Shi. I AM YOUR FATHER'

'Undertaker, I'm gonna give you til the count of three and if there's no Cheesecake on the table then I'm gonna get super-pissed off.' Shi announced, cocky as ever.

The look of terror on Undertakers face was so sincere that I laughed.

'Actually... I ate all the Cheesecake. I'm reeally sorry!'

'YOU BASTARD!' We screeched at the same time. 'WE LOVE CHEESECAKE! YOU ATE IT!'

I glanced over in the corner and saw the tub of salt that Undertaker uses on his 'customers'. I turned to Shi, who had obviously had the same idea.

* * *

Shi POV

Undertaker was safely buried in the jar of salt. For some bizarre reason, the man had his tongue stuck out and was licking the salt. I really don't know with this guy.

But hey, Jinsei's back! That's fun! I've missed her, and all those giraffes. We had to sell them all, a very sad moment.

'The Carriage will be here soon, you think we should race to the manor?' I ask.

As soon as I say that, Jinsei is out the door before I can see her.

'Oh no you didn't'

I dash after her as quick as I can, and then I realize I don't know where the Manor is. I looked around for hints. Then, I spot the Carriage that Ciel sent, driven by a very confused Grell. Seeing as it was Grell, I couldn't trust it completely, but I ran in the direction it came from.

A lone figure was stood in near a tree, and as I approached I saw that it was Jinsei, either waiting or stroking a cat. Turns out it was a cat.

I zoomed off ahead of her, and she picks up the cat and follows me. This isn't going to get me anywhere. I don't know where the manor even is! I let her overtake me just slightly so she can show me the way, but I stay close on her heels, making sure she didn't think she was winning because of my lack of speed, because I'm really fast, I just don't know where to go!

In the distance, I see the Manor, so we both put full speed into the final dash. All for a tie.

'Hey, at least we got exercise' I grin

'Noooo, the exercise, it burns!'

Oh Jinsei, 'Allergic to Physical movement' she says. Then she runs like the wind, which is just confusing.

'Sooo, how'd you like a Grand Tour?' Jinsei asks.

'Why the hell not!'

'Well go ahead then, I ain't takin you!' Jinsei laughed evilly.

'DAMN YOU!'

The smell of Cheesecake distracted us, and we both dashed to the kitchen and stole Ciel's unnecessarily large cheese cake.

Then for no reason whatsoever, we hung upside-down on the Chandelier and defied gravity by eating Cheesecake in that position. Sebastian walked into the room, and he sure as hell didn't look happy.

'Hi Sebastian!' I laughed as I saw the butlers expression. 'Do you want some cake?'

Sebastian suddenly leaped atop the chandelier, his first big mistake. It knocked the cheesecake out of our hands. However, giving me the perfect angle to strike at him was not a good idea. I drew out my blade and jumped down from the chandelier, and screamed

'DON'T TOUCH MY CHEESECAKE!'

I struck him on the leg, causing him to suffer not-so-much pain, more of a shocked, confused look.

Jinsei had swung herself down and had jumped off, straightening her dress and her hair. She closed the door. Ciel had just walked in, along with Lau.

It was a good thing I had my keyboard with me !


	6. Chapter 6

C6 Jinsei

I tried not to laugh. I really did, but if you've ever seen the most serious guy in your life dressed up in pink french muslin, then I'd think you'd want to laugh.  
You see, they'd figured out that the only possibly Jack the Ripper was some Viscount of Druitt, he held secret parties that Madam Red had managed to secure invitations to.

And we needed disguises.

I dashed into the next door for fear of laughing in front of Ciel, and Shi followed me. We burst into the room laughing our heads off, not realizing that someone was already in there, a youngish girl of about 16 or 17.

We stopped dead in the middle of playing 'She's a lady' on Shi's miniature keyboard, as she approached us slowly.

She had her black hair tied up to look like cats ears, and she had huge golden eyes. She was dressed in beautiful Chinese silk and she carried two large weapons either side of her looking rather threatening alongside that glint in her eyes.

'I've been watching you' She said.

'You'd best not take him away from me.'

'He's mine.'

She spoke in short, slow, calm sentences as she walked slowly towards us from the other side of the room.

'He likes me. I like him. I do what he says. I kill.'

Both Shi and I are now thoroughly confused.

'Who are you?' I ask.

'My name? I am Ran-Mao.'

'Okay then... Who's this "He"?'

'Don't tell me you've not figured it out yet. The way I dress. The way I look. Even the way I speak.'

Shi gasps 'Chinese Chopsticks?'

'Don't. Call. Him. That.'

She launched herself towards us, weapons at the ready to strike. I pull out my Scythe as Shi pulls out a similar one, and we prepare to fight, to the death if necessary.

I leap onto the table while Shi crouches down on the floor, ready to attack from up and down. She pounces like a cat, and almost strikes my left eye with her two, broad, ornamental clubs. They are gold, blue, and maroon in color, and each club has a blue tassel on the top.

I leap out of the way just in time, and her clubs smash the table with ground-breaking force. Shi attacks her from behind, but she has surprisingly good reflexes and dodges it without the blink of an eye. I pull back and stand at the end of the room, acting like I've given up, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She isn't fooled, and dashes behind me, about to swing.

*****************

Shi POV

Ran-Mao is astonishingly powerful and fast, but there is no way she's gonna beat me and Jinsei, we are unstoppable together. Jinsei dodges Ran-Mao's attack from behind, and dashes next to me to discuss strategy.

'We go all out, we split up, I attack from front and you attack from the behind, agreed?'

I nod in agreement, and I back-flip over Ran-Mao. As soon as Jinsei and I close in on her, a sharp voice raises above the commotion.

'You took her away from me.! You took Sasu! She was my best friend!'

I look at Jinsei as our eyes widen.

'Sasu?' We ask her in unison.

'We didn't take her away from you!' I tell her, 'She left because she had to! Because she was in danger!'

'Danger?' Ran-Mao asks as her eyes widen in fear, 'Is she alright now?'

'Yes, don't worry, she's safe' Jinsei assured the girl.

She puts down her clubs as we put our weapons away to. Then we freeze as we hear a loud voice at the door.

* * *

The door opens as we as we all frozen in the middle of the room, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't scold us.

And it was Grell. The Madam's butler. He was a bit soft in the head so it'd be easy enough to ask him not to tell anyone, but instead we just ran off with Ran-Mao at our heels. Grell, however, soon caught up to ask what the hell was going on.

'Tell anyone and you die. You never saw anything. Got that?' I say.

Grell nodded vigorously, so much that his head might have fallen off if Sebastian hadn't walked into the room and stopped Grell being an idiot.

'What the fuck happened here?'

As it was Sebastian, Jinsei had to be all maid-like and proper.

'Mister Sebastian, that's so Out of Character!'

'What?'

'Nothing, never mind'

He stormed into the room behind us and got basically really mad. So we ran off again, something we don't need to improve on.

We suddenly bumped into Chinese Chopsticks.

'Lau, save us from the evil guy that's mad at us!' I screamed.

I think the only reason he helped us is because Ran-mao silently begged him too, but we all hid behind Lau as Sebastian grumbled up to him.

'Have you seen those three? You know, Ran-Doe or whatever that girl is called with Jinsei and Shi.'

Lau answered politely 'No, Master Butler, and she's called Ran-_Mao' _

However, he could kind of see us hiding behind Lau, so that plan failed. He glared at me, and it was kind of creeping me out until Ran-Mao piped up.

'It was my fault. I misunderstood them. Sorry. I'll clean the mess up.'

Sebastian calmed down a bit at that.

'At least you apologized' he smiled gratefully, 'I've already cleaned it up'

And then there was a bang as the door opened and Ciel shouted 'Can we please just get back to the matter at hand, please?'


	7. Chapter 7

Jinsei POV

Madam Red was mad. According to her, we messed up her costume schedule, but we still ended up with nice enough outfits anyway, so I don't see what the problem was.

They'd narrowed it down to one possible Jack the Ripper, the Viscount of Druitt. He held 'secret parties' for his close friends, and Madam Red had gotten us invited, so we could sneak in and check what he's up to and stuff.

Shi's outfit was a dark blue silk dress, with a flowered pattern along the bottom skirt. It had lilac silk frills along the edges, and suited her quite well.

My outfit was a black silk top with dark roses down the side, with a skirt that stuck out at the side like a black ballerina's dress. It goes without saying that I covered my legs. Stupid polite society.

We all bundled into the carriage and Grell started to drive us there as Ciel moaned to his aunt about the pink dress and pigtails that he had to wear. Long story short, Shi got sick of it and poked him in the head with a stick repeatedly until he shut up, and I think basically everyone was grateful for her.

As soon as we pulled up outside the over-sized, extravagant stepped out of the Carriage, ciel got as far from Shi as he could as complained.

'Why must I wear this again?!'

'What?' asked madam red 'You don't like Pink?'

'How could I like this? Why do I have to be a girl?!'

'Think about it, if someone sees a boy with an eyepatch and a black-clad butler, who do you think they'll remember? Its important for you to not be recognised, is it not?' implored Lau.

'Lau?' asked Ciel

'Yeees?'

'Did you just say something relevant just now?'

'Why yes, I did.'

'Huh. That's new.'

Ran-Mao's face contorted slightly as she stared at Ciel, but she kept her usual calm demeanour.

Madam Red ran is through our roles again. 'Ciel is playing the role of my niece, Sebastian is my nieces tutor, Lau is my young lover-'

'Young lover, reporting for duty!'

'Shut up Lau. Ran-Mao, Shi and Jinsei... just stand there and look pretty. Fetch Lau and I a drink or two if you want, or if we ask you too'

'Yes'm.'

'Grell will be my butler as usual.'

We entered the spacious room filled with people from the higher social classes, people with pink and white dresses and tuxedo's on.

We stood by the side of Chinese Chopsticks-I mean Lau, while he pretended to fawn over Madam Red, who was already engrossed in the party, at least I hope he was pretending, otherwise someone would get it in the neck from Ran-Mao later on. And I knew how that felt.

Shi nudged me 'Look, Sebastian is dancing with a beautiful lady, I do hope they become a couple!'

Ran-Mao, Shi and I burst into squeals of laughter, because Sebastian was dancing with Ciel.

'Aaaw, they look so cute together!'

Shi

Well. I never thought I'd end up and a party with a cross-dressing 12-year-old today, that's for sure. Seriously, I've done some weird things but the thought never really crossed my mind.

The party got boring after a while, so we snuck off and wander around ballroom for a while. Not very interesting, this party, it was just waiters in suits and noblemen and women dancing.

Suddenly, we heard the delighted squeals of a young girl.

'Its sooooo cute!'

'That dress is simply the cuuutest thing evvver!'

Jinsei looked positively terrified, I mean, I've never seen her with that look on her face.

'Jinsei. JINSEI. What's up? Who is that girl?'

'That's Ciel's fiancee. Elizabeth. She gave me a pink bonnet because I didn't "look cute enough."'

'Nooooooo, not pink!'

* * *

Undertaker POV

They stole my hat. And how am I meant to get out of this salt? Oh well then, *lick*.

* * *

Shi POV

We stood there watching Ciel and Sebastian dart through the crowd, trying to avoid the girl to protect his dignity. Though it would be fairly hilarious to see Ciel blush under all that beautiful make-up!

Jinsei still looked slightly worried. So here's what I did. I:

-Ran over to the other side of the room  
-Grabbed a wardrobe  
-Then slammed it in front of the girl before she could reach Ciel.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, a moment if you will! Now that the evening is at its height, I will present to you an illusion that makes use of this closet! Young lady, if you please, would you like to lend a hand?'

I pointed to Jinsei

'Who, me? What should I do?'

'I shall enter this ordinary closet, no tricks involved, and you will use these swords-' I gestured towards the unnecessarily large rack of sword to my left-'and pierce these swords into the closet!'

I saw the glint in her eyes, the one she gets when she gets to use weaponry.

'Don't worry yourselves ladies and gentlemen, I shall emerge safely from its skewered remains!'

I stepped into the closet as Jinsei drew the first few swords. From the tiny hole in the back, I could see Ciel heading off somewhere with... The Viscount?

My thought process was interrupted as Jinsei jabbed the first sword directly into my head.

'For the love of God!' I screamed from inside the muffled closet.

She continued to attack from all angles for ages, like 10-20 minutes until the cupboard (and I) was full of holes.

'Whaddya say? Is she still alive in there?' Jinsei asked the audience, 'I shall remove the swords.'

As good as her word, the swords were draw out of the closet, and I stepped out of it appearing unharmed and unscathed.

Even Ran-Mao was clapping!


	8. Chapter 8 - Discoveries being made

Jinsei

That was so much fun! Loads of people wanted to know how we did it, and Sebastian was sulking because we saved the day this time.

Someone came and offered us Cheesecake, so we grabbed it and scoffed it down, since Undertaker had eaten ours. We needed Cheesecake to function, basically. Doesn't everyone?

While we were munching our Cheesecake, Shi said, ' I saw the Viscount go off into a room with Ciel while I was in the closet, where do you think they've gone?'

I gasped as I realized what could've been going through the mind of the Viscount , 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'Well... the Viscount is said to like ALL types of women...'

I spotted Sebastian out of the corner of my eye, dashing towards wherever Ciel had summoned him from.

We ran after him, dodging the crowd of people tin the hall, dancing or talking, and dashed into the room just before Sebastian knew what hit him.

It wasn't that hard to sneak in, we walked straight in front of the Viscount while he was hammering on about robins and dancing and what-not. We sneaked under a table at the back of the room.

Shi leaned over and poked me in the shoulder 'Is that Ciel in a cage?'

'Yeah, I think so, how'd we get him out of there?'

'We could either execute every body in the room... Or just grab Ciel and run for it...'

'But LOOK! The Viscount has Cheesecake!'

Shi twisted round, and her eyes lit up in excitement 'Oh My Death God look at that buffet over there!' She whispered, louder and getting way more excited.

* * *

Undertaker POV

They're really not coming back, are they? I've been in here for hours. Oh well, might as well get used to it, *licks*.

* * *

Shi POV

There. Is. Cheesecake. Over there. MOTHERFUCKING CHEESECAKE. God, I don't even care about saving Ciel anymore, just so long as I get my hands on it.

'Jinsei!' I hissed 'After three, we dash for it, kill anyone who gets in our way, and get Ciel and the Cheesecake.'

'Sounds like a plan' She released her wings '... just in case'

'3, 2-'

'Sebastian, come'

Wait what? Ciel, we were just about to rescue you, you ungrateful little son of a-'

Jinsei put her hand on my shoulder, just relax, we can still save him. I'll distract everyone else and grab the Cheesecake while you rescue Ciel.'

'But I want the Cheesecake!'

'Oh for the love of God! Fine then, you get the Cheesecake.'

Sebastian burst into the room just as Jinsei rose up and knocked the table down, hovering above the shocked audience before swooping down to grab the top of Ciel's cage. I ran over to the table and grabbed the Cheesecake, and found a blackcurrant pie as well...

Might as well have some , I thought as I hurled the pie in Sebastian's face. Ciel, who was still in his cage thingy, found the whole thing hilarious and burst out laughing at Sebastian's outraged face, while Jinsei just stared at me and tried not to laugh.

'Follow me, all of you, and Shi, don't you dare drop or eat all of that Cheesecake!' Jinsei yelled as she burst down a wall.

* * *

We'd all managed to escape safely, Ran-Mao, Lau and Madam Red included, and we met up in a forest outside the Viscount's place. Jinsei begged one of Sebastian's knives off him, and we gave a slice of Cheesecake to Ran-Mao, one to Lau, and despite Jinsei wanting to give some to Ciel and Sebastian, we split the rest of it and scoffed it in two seconds flat.

'Well, that was interesting!' Madam Red quipped.

Ciel grumbled, 'YOU weren't even there for the most part! I don't see what you can say!'

'Oh, and just one thing... Jinsei?' Ciel asked

'Yes Ciel?'

'Did I see you with wings back then?'

'No. No you didn't.'

Sebastian was watching Jinsei closely, and it was creeping me out...

'Oi! Butler! That's my best friend you're perving on there!' I screamed.

Sebastian didn't reply, and wandered off into the forest blushing, leaving Ciel, Madam Red, Lau and Ran-Mao to laugh themselves out for a bit. Even Grell managed a chuckle.

* * *

Jinsei POV

That was just embarrassing.

I stood there, red-faced among the laughs of everyone around me. I've never heard Ran-Mao laugh before, its kind of weird musical, compared to her voice.

And more importantly, what the hell was that all about? I mean, Shi can be blunt but I don't think she'd lie...

I shook the memory from my mind and followed the rest of them home. Since Ciel hadn't brought any money in his pink dress, (it was all with Sebastian) it was up to me and Shi to sort out our way home. Hey, they promised us Cheesecake and Apple Juice, and seriously, who could resist that?

* * *

We finally arrived at the manor, it took AGES! I was more than ready for apple juice.

I walked up to Ciel 'Young Master? As much as I hate to be pushy, I would dearly like that apple juice you promised.'

'You may have it. As if it wasn't enough to have a servant pay for my way home, I'll pay you back. It's in the larder, help yourself.'

'Hey, what about my Cheesecake?' Shi asked.

'Sebastian, just make the girl some Cheesecake.'

'Yes, my lord'

Shi and I headed down to where Ciel had promised my Apple Juice would come from.

AND THERE WAS SO MUCH APPLE JUICE!

'Shi, grab as much as you can and take it upstairs'

Shi

Why, oh why did they give Jinsei apple juice? She's going to go mental! And I don't mean like slightly mad, I mean full-on oh-my-god-I-think-this-is-

dangerous sort of mad.

And I was supporting it, with my arms full of apple juice.

We walked up the stairs and headed for Jinsei's room, passing Ciel on the way. I stared at him, straight in the eye and said 'You've created a monster'

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Sebastian brought my Cheesecake! SIX BLOODY CAKES! I like him just a tad more right now. We sat on the floor in the middle of Jinsei's room and I asked

'This is like getting drunk for you, isn't it?'

'Except we aren't going to buy anymore giraffes right?'

'Who knows?' I said with an evil glint in my eye, and I took a bite of my Cheesecake. He best not have poisoned it.

* * *

Five Minutes Later

'And then Grell was all like "Oh no you didn't", and I was like mmhhmmm, and didn't we leave undertaker in the salt, and then the Viscount was a turtle and Ran-Mao is seaweed and a Mushroom and Gyahahahahaha I LOVE APPLE JUICE!'

This. This is what happens when you give her apple juice. She'd managed to drink about 20-odd bottles within a short space of time, what happened to the polite little maid she was to Ciel not long ago? She'd turned from sweet to insanely hilariously mad.

Oh well, her rantings are pretty funny. I carried on eating cheesecake.

I take that back, she just _tried _to impersonate Ciel.

As soon as I was about to confiscate her apple juice, Sebastian knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer.

'OH HAI SEBASTIAN DARLING! You little rascal, you! You know what you are? You're awesome!'

Sebastian turned to me 'Please, tell me she's not drunk'

'Well... you could say that, or you could just say she's had too much apple juice, you might want to get her to lie down.'

'Jinsei?' Sebastian inquired.

'Yeess?'

'Get changed, and into bed, now!'

'Hey, aren't you the guy that likes cats? Meow! Meow!'

Sebastian smiled and turned his head my way.

'Do you want us to house you for the night, or will you make your own way back to Undertaker's?'

'I'll stay here, keep and eye on her. Also, Undertaker's still in the salt, so he won't worry about me.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Jinsei

What happened last night? All I remember is the Apple Juice... so much of it.

Oh God, I did not call him 'Sebastian darling.' I'm seriously never going to be able to face him again after what happened last night!

Shi burst into the room 'OH HAI JINSEI! Meow!' She promptly burst out laughing and had a giggle fit for about 5 minutes.

'Shi! Why are you still here? Please tell me what happened last night!'

'Well, we basically got rewarded, you got apple juice, and I got Cheesecake, except you kind of... had too much apple juice... and then Sebastian walked in...'

'Oh, no, please tell me I wasn't too embarrassing.'

'Oh, it was rather sweet, he tucked you up all nice and tired and then sat there with me to make sure you were alright! Except, you wouldn't stop meowing in your sleep.'

I groaned 'Well, I'm never getting out of bed then.'

So Shi decided to overturn the mattress and tip me off the bed. Probably for the best actually, I was planning to stay under there for a long, long time. I still punched her in the face.

But Ciel had news about the Jack the Ripper case.

* * *

After much stalling, I got changed and headed downstairs with Shi, to eat breakfast. I normally don't get to eat breakfast at the dining table, and Ciel normally gets Sebastian to deliver it to him in bed, but today was (apparently) 'A Special Day' I slid my way into the room, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Ciel gestured for me to sit down. I took my place next to Shi and ate breakfast. Then, I asked Ciel what the news was.

'Well, it seems that somebody else has been murdered, another prostitute, that is. Since we were certain of the Viscounts guilt, this wasn't expected. And also...' He leaned in closer, 'it is highly likely that to perpetrator wasn't human. That's why I'm asking you this. Do you honestly not know who it is?'

Blinking I slid my chair under further.

'Young Master... as much as I want to help the case, and as much as I wish I knew, I don't know a thing.'

He looked a little disappointed. 'Ah well' he said. 'You may leave. And by the way... we might have to supply you with apple juice a little more often, Sebastian's getting things done ten times quicker than usual! He seems much brighter.'

Wait. Did Ciel just wink at me?

* * *

Suddenly, Shi grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me into another room.

'Shi? What's up?'

'Jinsei, there is a slight possibility that Jack the Ripper is a Grim Reaper. And there is also a very, very strong chance of Grell being a Grim Reaper'

'Grell? Really?' I thought about it for a second. 'Yeah, that would make sense... his reaction to Sebastian was suspicious, the fact that he is always doing something wrong is also pretty notable, because if you're wrong that many times the chances are that he's playing the part to over-the-top...'

Shi stared at me for a long, long time.

'Ummm... Jinsei?'

'Huh?'

'I was joking.'

'Ohhh. Well, now I just feel like an idiot.'

* * *

A few hours later, we took a black cab (to be less conspicuous) to the place where Sebastian was certain the next victim lived.

'You do realize that we stand out like a sore thumb, lying in wait against this wall.' Shi pointed out.

'Nevertheless, Jack the Ripper WILL turn up here, in this spot' Said Ciel 'it doesn't matter if we stand out. In fact, we might even want t- SEBASTIAN, ARE YOU LISTENING?'

Sebastian had hold of a ginger cat.

'We are not keeping it! So put it down!' Ciel hissed.

'But, she is so lovely... very well then.'

Suddenly, piercing scream filled the air and Ciel dashed into the room, to have his young eyes witness something so horrible that nobody should've witnessed it, and even though Ciel is Earl Phantomhive, he is also just a twelve-year-old boy, with no parents.

Mind you, I quite enjoy a good murder.

Shi POV

Murder at its finest. Now, who was the killer?

We heard footsteps coming towards us, and Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes. And the killer was...

Grell Sutcliff.

Jinsei nudged me and whispered 'Scissors' in my ear. We couldn't stay quiet for long, so Grell's dramatic entrance was completely ruined by us giggling our heads off.

'Y-you don't understand! I-i-i, um, h-heard a scream and I c-c-came to see what it was.' Grell stuttered.

'Oh really', asked Sebastian. 'You really can't say that when you look like that. And I must say, I've never come across one of your kind acting in this way...'

'Teehehee, so you found me out? 3 I AM an actress after all! It's been agony appearing in front of a stud like you without make-up, and with this dreadfully dull hair colour!'

What. The. Hell?

'Hey, Sebastian, this is an interesting turn of events isn't it!' I teased.

Sebastian just grumbled. 'Please, do refrain from such absurdities while I am on duty, Mr. Sutcliff!'

'Oooh, Sebastian darling! It just warms me when you play hard-to-get!'

I looked at Jinsei, who was desperately trying to hide the fact that she was fuming inside at the want to-be lover antics of the red-haired Grim Reaper. 'Scissors' I said, and we both collapsed into another giggle fit.


	10. Chapter 10 - Revelations

Chapter 10 - Shi POV

'For one that is supposed to stand as a neutral God between humans and demons, a Grim Reaper, for you to take on the role of a murderer in the human world is very unusual' Sebastian droned.

'Let's just say, I fell for a woman...'

'And who might that be?' Asked Jinsei

'Oh, the little maid's talking now?' Came a voice from the doorway. 'I think you already know who it is without asking don't you?'

And like that, Madam Red stepped into the room. 'I never dreamed there would be someone on Ciel's side that could see through Grell's disguise.'

'Well then, I guess you were wrong!' Me, Jinsei and Sebastian said in unison as we all charged towards Grell, weapons at the ready. Well, I say weapons, but Sebastian's meager excuse for weaponry is cutlery.

Grell rolled his eyes and tossed Jinsei and me aside, and instead lunged straight to attack Sebastian.

What? Nobody pushes us out of the way!

'Hey Grell! You listen here, you show up and start attacking people with some psychotic bitch in read, and then you completely ignore the only important people in the room! No offence Ciel, but we've not even had any good fight scenes yet!'

'Oh, Sebas-chan, I do like a man who cares about the way he looks 3 '

'Oh for the love of-'

Jinsei cut me off in the middle of my sentence.

'Nobody. Calls him Sebas-chan but me.'

'Jinsei, what?'

'...when I'm high on apple juice'

She got that murderous glint in her eyes, the one she gets when she's about to kill someone. Somehow, I doubt Grell will go down without a fight.

* * *

Jinsei POV

This. Guy. Is really, really starting to annoy me. I don't even know why, it's just that I hate him.

Charging toward the Gay, Colourful Maniac (from outer space), I screamed:

'The duty of a Phantomhive servant is to eradicate any vermin that troubles the Young Master!'

Sebastian looked puzzled and smug at the same time.

I reached Grell within the blink of an eye, and struck him hard in the back with my scythe-like weapon, causing him to stumble and almost fall, as he bled severely.

Shi and I laughed our heads off, considering that a pair of scissors fell out of Grell's pocket when he stumbled.

But we didn't laugh for long, because as we spun round he brought his chainsaw with him, and struck me directly in the chest with his death scythe. Blood splattered out of the deep wound that had formed and in screeched in pain as the blow knocked me to the ground, winding me.

'This is a little trick we Grim Reapers have. It's called the cinematic record'

'Well, duh' muttered Shi

'Grim Reapers receive a list of those who are to die, and play them back using "the record", what type of person were they?

Should we allow them to live?

Or do we kill them outright? The decision is ours alone'

And then I witnessed what I never wanted to witness again.

The day that my parents were murdered.

By me.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

This...is actually something I've quite wanted to see. Her cinematic record. But, it was a deep wound and she will need urgent medical treatment soon.

* * *

-Jinsei's Flashback- (From Sebastian's POV)

Blood everywhere and not a surprise. Screams of pain piercing the air of a good few years ago, and a shadowy figure with an axe, chopping them to pieces. Jinsei.

'Blood! Blood! Everywhere, pouring out of everyone! Eveeerybodies dead!' she shrieked, with a psychotic look about the young maid that had called me 'Sebas-chan' just last night. She was dashing around smashing everyone and everything with her axe as she chanted in-humanely to the rhythm that could haunt a thousand nightmares. She ran around with no signs of stopping, and then suddenly, she scuttled upstairs.

'I'll kill you, and you, and everybody in the house! Then I'll burn it to the ground!'

As she found herself on the last step a small boy of only 4 or 5, wearing pajamas like he's just got out of bed. And he started crying, bawling in fact, as he galloped like lightning down the stairs and past Jinsei.

In the present day, Ciel screeched to see that as soon as the traumatized boy saw the sight of his gruesome murdered parents, a blood-splattered Jinsei crept up behind him with wide eyes, and whispered:

'I didn't want you to see that.'

And before he could respond, she executed him with one swift blow of her axe.

'And now, you'll never have to see it again.'

Blood splattered the walls and painted them a gorgeous shade of red that only the perfect murder can achieve. Dancing the dance of a spider, long and creepy, she laughed and laughed as she chopped the corpses into bits, exposing raw innards, guts spilling out and dying the carpet.

Beautiful, just beautiful. To think that she would be capable of achieving such astonishing murder (and evidently getting away with it) was... wow.

And then she struck a match and set fire to the corpses, setting fire to the house, and she walked out of there smiling like a devil. It was the most chillingly beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

Shi POV

I watched my best friend set fire to the house.

Not THE house, sorry. HER house.

And her family.

Never mind all that though. 'Oh, yes! I'm in this bit soon!'

Everyone just stared at me like I was interrupting something, and the flashback ended before it could get to my scene, and we were back to the present day.

'Grell! That was uncalled for! Why'd you do that?'

'Well, my dear, she got in the way of the budding romance between Sebas-chan and I! 3 '

Sebastian looked horrified.

'But Grell, look at her.' I yelled at the gushing Grim Reaper. 'Why the hell is she ON THE GROUND? SHE'S ALMOST UNCONSCIOUS FOR GOD'S SAKE!'

'I PUT HER THERE! BECAUSE SHE WAS IN THE WAY!'

'Well, she wasn't, you little-'

'Because I had forgotten how that day felt. I had told myself that it was evil, and I pushed it down until I became afraid of it, until it came to be that I was ashamed of that murder. But it was amazing, and I shan't forget it.'

A/N: JINSEI YOU FREAKING AMAZING PSYCHO (My favourite chapter so far)

Oh, and if you want a better idea of what they look like, then check out these links!

Shi: art/Shi-Ten-A-Black-butler-fanfiction-OC-405753555 ?ga_submit_new=10%253A1381156818

Jinsei: art/Jinsei-Atashi-A-Black-Butler-Fanfiction-OC-405 783918?ga_submit_new=10%253A1381168911

We express that these are not our own designs, but were simply posted to give you a better idea of the characters looks and personalities. All credit goes to the original artist(s). See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Shi POV

Jinsei had arisen from her previous state of lying on the ground bleeding, to leaning on the wall for support.

'Is there any Cheesecake around here? Apple Juice? Come on, give me a break here. I just watched myself kill my own family!'

'Your... That was y-your own family? You killed your very own family?' Ciel stuttered, his contract eye uncovered and the other looking hurt and confused.

'Yes. Yes I did, young master, I'm sorry if this hurts you. But I murdered them in cold blood. With my axe.'

'Why? Did you not love th-'

'Young Master! Look out!'

Madam Red (the little bitch) had snuck up behind him and had a knife ready to take him to his death. Then Grell pushed him out of the way.

'Red. You've gone so far, I'm proud of you! But who's going to suffer the most if he dies, hmm? Correct answer, me! What do you think Sebastian will think of me if he dies?'

Sebastian grumbled 'I'd hate you just as much as I do now.'

'Auntie An. Why?'

You'd think that the boys Aunt would be touched by that. You know, just a tad bit of sympathy, perhaps. But, she was too far gone, too psychotic for that. She laughed like a maniac

'Why? WHY?! Because people like YOU exist Ciel, people like you who don't deserve to be here, people like you who were born into this world when I couldn't have my own child! You are the son of my sister, and the man I loved! So, Ciel, ASK ME AGAIN, ASK ME WHY!'

'A-auntie An?'

'Don't 'Auntie An' me'

And the scythe plunged through Madam Red's chest and blood poured everywhere, and I prepared (with popcorn) myself for another flashback.

Madam Red's flashback (from Shi's POV)

A woman with long, plaited red hair sat hunched over a desk, in the middle of a garden. She was small, and at around 16 years old, she wasn't the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. Wait, was that Madam Red?

'Gyahahahaha! Look! It's good old Red! She's so, so...'

Jinsei spluttered as she compared the dainty girl in the flashback to the psychotic woman on the floor.

Ciel shot us a withering stare that said 'no more cheesecake if you carry on' so we both shut up.

The flashback continued, and a girl, (looked like her sister) had appeared and was apparently squeezing Madam Red's breasts.

Yeah, that's what sisters are for.

Hold on, if that was her sister then... that's Ciel's mother!? Yes! I'm so good at deducing things.

'An! There's somebody that's waiting to meet us in the drawing room'

'Me? Like this?'

'Oh, you look fine, come on!'

There was a young man, basically an older version of Ciel, so presumably it was Ciel's father. He was sat in the middle of a drawing room painted that horrible blue-yellow colour.

Smiling at the both of them, he was introduced as 'Earl Vincent Phantomhive' he turned to Red and asked

'Why do you keep your hair so long in front?'

'I am not a beaut-'

'BOOOORING!' I screamed from the present day, only to have to dodge a flaming dart from Ciel's general direction.

'You should take pride in your hair, red really suits you.'

The scene ended and Madam Red was sat in front of a mirror, scissors in her hands, and she began to resemble the Madam Red we knew (and hated). She also began to resemble somebody familiar, someone I couldn't quite put my finger upon...

Next Scene! At least we were flicking through them quickly, I was dying to get home and eat Cheesecake.

They were sat in a different room, Vincent, Ciel's Mum and Angelina.

'We're getting married!' Ciel's mum announced.

Oooh. That's gotta hurt. Your sister marrying the one you loved. But she managed to keep a smiling face.

Then came the bit I remembered. Madam Red had married a man she met at a ball, and she was with child. However, she had decided to take a walk with her newly-wed husband. Suddenly, a carriage sped out of nowhere and was about to hit her and her husband, when...

Jinsei and I jumped in and saved her! Our good deed for the year, if I remember rightly, and we had managed to save her life. Well HER life at least.

But her husband was dead, we couldn't save him. And her child had to be surgically removed for fear of Madam Red's life (I guess we didn't do amazing saving). She was in hospital, for another 5 or so months.

Ciel's mum visited her every single day to visit her, but we knew she wasn't doing any good because Madam Red looked like she wanted to throttle her.

'YAY! The doctors are letting you out soon! And it's Ciel's birthday! We can celebrate together!'

Madam Red looked like she reeeallly didn't want to- OH LOOK it's us again! We'd seen cheesecake in the hospital window, so we'd been staring for the past 2 hours trying to figure out a way to get in, without smashing the window in and hurting someone, we were too lazy to walk in the front door. But then Jinsei saw apple juice and we legged away from the window and presumably into the front entrance. We didn't see that through the flashback though, all we saw was Madam Red accepting the invitation and two young girls chasing a petrified nurse screaming 'CHEESECAKE!' Wonder who they were...

We cut to a fiery sky, a house on fire. The flames reached upwards, screames of terror filled the air and subsided abruptly. I had thought that it was Madam who had set the house on fire, but she was crouched in front of it with clean clothes and fresh tears in her eyes.

'Now I know why Ciel was so opposed to me killing my own family.' Jinsei hissed, ' This is what happened to his when they were killed.'

We cut to Red at work again (these flashbacks can be so jumpy), at her physician's office so soon after the accident. Maybe she just wanted to keep her mind off things, though I think Cheesecake works a whole lot better for dealing with emotional problems. Why work when Cheesecake can make you feel better?

Anyways, she appeared to be dealing with some skanky prostitute lady.

'I can't be 'avin a little blighter runnin' around when I got me rounds to sort out, see?'

And Madam performed the abortion (though we didn't see that part), and waited at the hospital before heading out hours later, following the woman home, where she proceeded to stab the woman repeatedly until she died. Here's where Grell came in.

'Oooh, my, what a lovely job you're doing! The list of the dead has been awfully high in this district because of you! But I could help. I hate those women too, for I want a baby of my own. Being male's a biiit of a problem, seeeee? I'll kill them with you. For you, if you like! Just give the word.'

'Ciel, is that really you?' (Le flashback had jumped forward again)

And he had Sebastian at his side, for the first time I presume. Ciel looked like a stray dog, bedraggled to the point that he could be considered homeless.

'OH HAI SEBASTIAN!' I screamed, just to see the look on Jinsei's face. She stabbed my in the forehead with what little strength she had left.

And then the flashback ended, and Sebastian and I rushed to Jinsei's side as she collapsed on the floor, after a series of painful gasps and moans.

'HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!' Grell screeched. 'I'm right here you know! Amazing, sexy, Grim Reaper of doom and you're attending to the needs of a maid!'

That's it. All of us who were able (basically me and Sebastian) stormed toward him and ignored the looming scythe, and just beat him up for the bloody sake of it, for the fact that he didn't seem to care one jot about the health of my best friend

I flung my knife at him, but instead of it hitting him, it was caught by a long thin pole coming from the top of one of the surrounding buildings. The owner jumped down. He was a tall, dark-suited figure with square glasses and yellow eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a list.

'Good evening, I'm William T. Spears from the Grim Reaper Dispatch, I'm here to collect dispatch member Grell Soufflé, I mean Sutcliff on the charge of breaking the following laws.

-Killing those not on the list of the dead,

-Using a specialized Death scythe without submitting use for said Death Scythe'

'Will, can the chit-chat, and tell us, WHERE ARE THE FUCKING SKITTLES?!'

'Oh, I was afraid you'd turn up. Both of you. And don't bother me about the Skittles, but if you want to fill out the necessary paperwork to get them back, then go ahead.'' He glanced at Jinsei at the back with a very confused Sebastian.

'I'm not telling you where the bloody skittles are, that was ages ago, let it go already.'

'I shall not let it go, they were our skittles and I was hungry and you stole them off me.'

He yawned and strolled over to Sebastian.

'Here's my card.'

Dragging Grell by the hair, he ran off into the darkness.


	12. Mini Skittle Stealing Side Chapter

Chapter 12 - Mini Side Chapter

Non-Cannon-That-Is-Actually-Sort-Of-Cannon-Really Skittle Stealing -

Jinsei POV

(7 years ago)

I loved living with Shi! Half the time we just messed around with our scythes and today we had gone wandering to some park somewhere and I hoped she knew where we were going. Oh well.

We sat down and opened the bag of food we'd brought. A box of skittles.

'Did you bring the apple juice?' I asked her.

'What is it with you and apple juice recently? How much did you drink yesterday?'

'I only had 3 bottles' I grumbled.

Shi rolled her Green and Yellow eyes and smiled. 'No apple juice today, but we have all these skittles!'

'YAY!' I reached into the box of skittles.

Wait... where the hell was the freaking box?!

'Shi? Did you eat them all? And if I had, I don't think I could have eaten the box as well.'

'Are you sure...?'

'No I didn't, I swear!'

Meeeeh! I wanted skittles! Or at least revenge on whoever had stolen them.

'I am William T. Spears, branch office manager at the Grim Reaper dispatch.'

A figure in a dark suit walked over to us from the other side of the field. Oh, this guy. I'd seen him bossing other people around the place before. He was some big shot apparently; he walked around with 'standard death scythe' and basically thought everybody else was an idiot.

'Who the hell are you and what do you want with our skittles?' I yelled.

'Grim Reapers need to maintain an air of focus and dignity, no skittles.'

'Do you even know who my brother is?' Shi snapped

'I do indeed, that is why I took them, you are related to our great leader, you should maintain an air of calm dignity.'

'Umm, I'm not even a Grim Reaper.' I announced, rather obviously I thought.

'I know, and if your friend here wasn't related to our leader, she would've been punished for spending time with a noxious beast such as yourself.'

'Fuck you and Grim Reaper society, Shi can be friends with whoever she wants!'

He sighed and walked off, skittles in hand, and called 'Unfortunately, she can do basically what she wants. Connections are more important that I had thought.'

Shi and I chased after him with our scythes in hand, and almost stabbed him in the back, but he turned round and used that over-sized litter picker as a weapon.

'It appears we have a problem. '

'Damn straight we do! Give us the Skittles!'

'No'

'Yes!'

'No'

'Yes!'

'Yes!' Will said

Confused, Shi said 'No!'

I elbowed her in the side and yelled ' You've just told him he can have the Skittles!'

* * *

A/N:

It's not meant to be long, that's the point of a random side-chapter xD


	13. Chapter 13 - Near Death

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! i feel sorry for Jinsei though...

* * *

Chapter 13 - Sebastian POV

I awoke from a light slumber at about 4am, and went next door to check on Jinsei, who had still not woken up from the horrific Scythe blow from Grell, the poor thing. Perhaps I should bring her a cat. Everyone likes cats.

It had killed Madam Red, but I knew that Jinsei was much stronger than her, and she was luckily still breathing. Just barely, and it wasn't looking good, but for the time being she was stabilized and alive.

Once the wound had been treated, we hoped that an infection hadn't already set in and we bandaged her chest and stomach up. She's been in bed, trapped in the sleep that had once eluded her, ever since we arrived home.

I sat on the stool next to her bed, and did all the usual things. Checked her temperature, her faint pulse and watched for a while just in case something happened. She seemed to be in a sort of coma, and we didn't know whether she would wake up.

I hate Grell so much.

*sigh* I do hope she gets better, but I couldn't stop in her room for long, so I left porridge and tea at her bedside and went downstairs to make the Young Master's morning tea. The Assam leaves arrived today, so I think I'll use those.

I put the kettle on to boil and went to prepare breakfast from supplies in the larder when I bumped into Jinsei's best friend, Shi. Not really seen enough of her to form an opinion.

'You've been to see her already?'

'Yes.'

'Is she alright?'

'She seems very much the same as she did 12 hours ago I'm afraid, but she's stable, at least'

'At least that's one thing to be grateful for...'

I stepped past the girl, wondering what that was about in the little time I had to wonder before I had to wake the Young Master.

* * *

Ciel POV

I had been awake for hours, but Sebastian always woke me up so I didn't bother getting out of bed. Usually, I get a good night's sleep, but several things had kept me awake. For one, the fact that I had seen my maid and her friend save my aunt's life (five years ago), I really should thank them for that, maybe reward them. Cheesecake should do the trick. I'm feeling generous so maybe apple juice.

Second, what was I to tell the queen? Should I simply tell her that the culprit was a gay, colourful Grim Reaper and my now-deceased aunt, or just tell her that it had been brought to an end. I decided on the latter, less explaining to do.

And the last thing? Well, seeing my parents die again wasn't really the sort of thing that was going to fill my dreams with pleasure, was it?

Another thing to bother about was that Jinsei had been immobilized for over fifteen hours, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to stand having a funeral for her, if she were to die. Oh, here was Sebastian to 'wake' me. He probably knew that I'd been awake for ages anyway, Demon sense or something.

'Is she alright?'

'Whom might you be speaking of, my lord?'

'You know who I mean. You just don't want to say it, do you?'

'I cannot fathom what you mean.'

This was getting irritating.

'I mean you don't want Jinsei to die, because you like her. You wouldn't be so fussed if Mey-Rin died, you probably wouldn't pay that much attention to her if she were to become ill or injured. But there's something different about Jinsei to you.'

Would it be mean if I said I really enjoyed seeing him uncomfortable? No? I don't care anyway.

Jinsei POV

I really want to get up, tell them all I'm okay, eat cheesecake but my body won't respond to me, and all I could do was think and hurt. Think and hurt. Ouch. There were stabbing pains that shot through my stomach and shoulder. Even if de

I heard someone come into my room not long ago, and I'm still wondering who it was. Since they didn't talk, I narrowed it down to Shi or Sebastian, maybe both? Then more footsteps into my room.

'HEY JINSEI WAKE UP UNDERTAKERS STILL IN THE SALT.'

Shi. She'd wake me up like that, I knew she would. And...

It worked! I opened my eyes and shot upwards out of bed, hit my head hard on the ceiling, bounced back down and blacked out again.

God Dammit.

* * *

So, I finally woke up, and I realized that Shi had taken me back to her place, the Undertaker's Parlor, in a darkened room which I guessed was hers, though it didn't have a bed. She'd best not sleep in a coffin like Undertaker. She'd best not sleep in the _same_ coffin!

I'd been draped around a chair, since I'm guessing there wasn't a bed, or if there were, Shi was too lazy to carry me upstairs. The latter seemed more reasonable to be honest. I mean, even if they both sleep in coffins the likelihood is that the guy has a few guests. Well, who knows, it's Undertaker we're talking about here.

'You do realize Undertaker is in the back room, and he's still in the salt?' Said Shi.

'HOLY SHIT IS HE DEAD OR WHAT?'

'Yay, you came round!'

I followed Shi as she dashed into a room about the size of mine, and soon we came face to face with Undertaker, who was grinning broadly, probably at the prospect of being released.

'Hi Undertaker! How's it going?' Shi asked brightly.

'Heeehee! Where have you been? It's been like, three days?'

Then he licked the salt. He's... peculiar.

'How are we going to get him out then?' I asked

'I'll get the shovel from the other room if you fill this bucket with water. Then we can eat Undertaker's cheesecake.'

'Okaaay!'

We met back with in roughly two minutes and Shi started shoveling salt out of the tub.

'You do realize that if you'd not eaten the cheesecake, this never would've happened?' Shi told him.

'Weeell, maaybe if you'd not buried me then I could have had some delivered!'

'...SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STAND! Jinsei, chuck the water over him!'

'My pleasure.' I poured the water over a standing Undertaker.

Undertaker looked hurt and confused. 'You could've let me undress or something!'

Shi POV

Trying not to imagine Undertaker undressed. Trying not to imagine Undertaker undressed. Trying not to imagine Undertaker undressed.

Jinsei looked at me. 'Hmmm... it looks like you're trying not to imagine someone doing something...'

'Umm...'

'Ahahaha! You're blushing like a tomato! I know what you're thinking young lady!'

Undertaker had not a clue what was going on, well, if he did he hid it very well, and walked away, giggling, to dry himself.

Jinsei laughed for a solid hour.


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, that funeral was an elegant affair, buckets of grandeur. Unfortunately, Undertaker couldn't bury Madam Red due to a slight disability. (*coughbeenburiedinsaltcough*) so Shi. and I did it in exchange for Cheesecake. Well actually, Shi did most (all) of it, I just watched.

Once we had done burying Madam Red, Ciel walked up to us and asked us 'Do one more thing for me and I'll double the Cheesecake you get, Shi'

'So that's like 3 full Cheesecakes?

'7. You saved my aunt all those years back. You deserve this.'

Both of us were taken aback by his generosity and we basically agreed to do whatever the hell he wanted. Ciel looked bored and slightly embarrassed, and to be honest, I'd never actually seen him be this nice towards someone else. We followed him to wherever he was going, and we entered a small, unnoticeable part of the graveyard. A coffin was perched on top of a small piece of ground with a headstone marked with the name of a murdered prostitute on it.

'You want me to bury this? Well, I might have to hold you out for 10 Cheesecakes...'

Ciel scowled.

'Fine, fine 7 will do fine.' Shi muttered.

'You'd best bury this properly. Then I'll go for 10. Each'

'Wow, really! Awesome!'

Ciel walked off and said he expected us at the carriage in half an hour at the most. And, because I was so tired after doing nothing all day and lying down a lot, I let Shi handle this one. I mean, it was such hard work doing nothing all day! I'll get Sebastian to make me some Cheesecake later anyway, I'm sure he won't mind. Speaking of Sebastian, here he is! He walked over and crouched down behind the gravestone, muttering to himself.

'Umm, Sebastian, what are you doing?' I asked. From this angle I couldn't see much.

Sighing, he stood up with a grey and white tabby in his arms and started playing with his paws.

'MEOW!' Shi screeched and almost fell into the hole I was making her dig by herself, laughing. So, I punched her in the face.

'What the hell was that for?'

'Felt like it.'

I turned round and Sebastian along with the cat, had disappeared.

* * *

Shi POV

I honestly just wanted to get back to the manor for my Cheesecake. Lots of it. Cheesecake, cheesecake, cheesecake, cheesecake. And Jinsei was giving me hers (she didn't do anything) so I had like 20 full Cheesecakes to myself! Ciel best know what he just let everyone in for. I just have to make sure that I don't destroy to many things, but since Jinsei is the maid, she'd have to clean it all up! Finally, we pulled to a stop outside the house at long last, but this time, it looked different. and it had taken longer to get here.

'HOLY SHIT ARE YOU GUYS KIDNAPPING ME?'

'Where'd you get that idea? Oh wait, you've not been here before, this isn't the London house, this is where we usually live. I suppose a few introductions are in order.'

We stepped out of the carriage and walked down the long path to the huge black do-

'KABOOM!'

Sebastian and Jinsei rolled their eyes and grinned sarcastically.

'Baldo.'

Oh, what's a Baldo? Is it like an automatic weapon, or a bomb or something?

So we stepped into the house and I was expecting an exploded hallway. But, so far, so good I guess. Then we headed into the kitchen, and I could tell from the blackened door that was falling off that this was the site of the explosion.

'I saw you coming, thought I'd whip up a meat and potato pie.'

We walked in to reveal a man in his twenties, dirty blonde hair with blue eyes covered with thick goggles. He looked like he'd stepped straight out of a war, even if it was just a kitchen.

'Baldo! I've told you time again that a bazooka is not a suitable kitchen utensil' Sebastian nagged.

Jinsei stepped forward 'Shi, this is Baldo the... Chef.'

'Baldo, this is Shi, my best friend'

'Hey beautifu-'

'Baldo, don't even try flirting. Please. She's all Undertaker's' Jinsei winked as I punched her repeatedly in the arm. We left Sebastian to clean up the kitchen and Baldo to (for some reason) tear up at being called 'chef' and we went to find the second person. As we walked along, I asked Jinsei if all of the servants were incompetent fools (aside from her and probably Sebastian, as much as I hate to admit).

'Well, yes, basically. The other maid isn't exactly brilliant at her job. Though from what I gather, we aren't just hired for our fine serving skills.'

?

We walked up the stairs, and I was just about to put my hand on the rail when I realised that half of it was pitch-black while the other half appeared to be completely white.

'MEY-RIN! That's the shoe polish, not the banister polish!' Jinsei screeched.

'MEY-RIN!'

Holy shit she's actually acting like a maid for once. That never happens.

Mey-rin squealed and dropped the shoe polish. Then she saw me and lowered her glasses slightly, revealing hazel eyes with a fierce look in them.

'Who's she? What business does she have with our manor?'

'Calm down. She's with me. Mey-rin, this is my best friend Shi, Shi this is the maid, Mey-rin.'

She adjusted her glasses and smiled. 'Well that's good that you have a friend, that is!'

Jinsei smiled slightly. 'I guess it is, yes. Come on, let's go find Finny. Sebastian will sort the banister out.'

Finny?

We headed out into the garden, met by the sight of wilting black roses and weeds. But more importantly, there was the gardener. The gardener that I hadn't seen in absolutely years.

Finny didn't notice me, and Jinsei didn't know we'd already met, so I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Hi Finny!'

He spun round and almost hit me with a spade, rubbing his eyes and blinking.

'Shi? That's you? That's really, actually you?'

'Yep! It's really, actually me! How have you been?'

Then he saw Jinsei behind me and started panicking.

'Miss Maid! I really didn't mean to do it, I forgot that I was using the wrong spray and th-'

'Hey, don't bother me! I'm not fussed, Sebastian will fix it. I see you two have met'

'Hells yes! Finny and I used to be best friends!' I yelled happily.

Jinsei laughed, 'Nice to see that. Hey Finny, do you know where the Young Master has put the apple juice?'

'Ummm, well... it's definitely not in a spare room with the other drinks and stuff on the second floor.' Finny smiled.

'Thanks.'


	15. Chapter 15

Jinsei POV

I left Finny and Shi to talk again, and retired upstairs for a while. It had been an exhausting day considering that I was still bruised and cut all over. The blow that had killed Madam Red had struck me twice as hard, and I would've been dead if it weren't for the fact that I was, you know, not human. Ah well, I thought. I locked the door an dressed for bed, even if it was only 8pm. Ciel had said that he'd give me time off for my good work so I was finally relaxing. Then, Shi burst into the room. So much for peace and quiet. I grinned,

'What's up?'

'So. Much. Cheesecake. In. The. Kitchen!'

'What are you waiting for? Bring it up here!'

I went to find the apple juice and came back with my arms full, to meet Shi with Cheesecake balanced on her head, elbows, hands, knees and shoulders, balanced on top of each other. She had a glint in her eyes that said 'You know what's coming next!'

* * *

Well I'm not one to judge the state of Shi's mentality, but at the moment this is what I'm hearing:

'Hey Ciel. Hey, hey Ciel. Hey Ciel. Hey Ciel.'

'WHAT!? What do you want from me?!'

'Someone's going to poke you with a stick in the near future.'

'Huh?'

'FORESHADOWING!' She screamed, poking him with a stick.

She jumped on Sebastian's shoulders and started tap-dancing, much to his horror.

'Dance, dance wherever he may be, I am the Lord of the Dance said he!'

Oh, now I know what Shi felt like when I was high on apple juice... Ah well, I took another swig of my apple juice. Together we were going to destroy the manor, but that's what Sebastian was for right? Cleaning stuff up!

The Best (or worst, from Ciel's point of view) was yet to come.

-Ciel POV-

Alright. I can handle Sebastian and his cats. I can handle Baldo and his cannons, I can just barely handle Jinsei and her Apple Juice, but only because that's pretty funny (have you seen her Sebastian impression). I'm actually, when you think about it, a fairly lenient guy. But never again am I letting those two on the Apple Juice and cheesecake together in my manor.

I felt a repetitive tapping on my shoulder, and I didn't need to turn round to know who was behind me. Shi had been annoying the hell out of every one ever since I gave her that Cheesecake. I blame myself for this.

'Ciel. Hey, Ciel. I'm Soma, says Emily'

'Who? What?'

'FORESHADOWING!'

Thank the Lord there was an excuse to get out of there, the busy schedule tomorrow meant that I had to sleep for longer so that I could stay focused and deal with the people that would undoubtedly want my opinions and contracts.

They now appeared to be on the mantel, just sitting there, staring.

'Sebastian, prepare some hot milk and honey.'

'Yes my lord.'

Jinsei and Shi tap-danced up the banister behind us meowing at Sebastian, who was weary of their tiresome antics.

'Meow, Meow, Cheesecake, Meow, Apple juice, Meow, Meow, Foreshadowing, Meow, Meow, Tap-dancing Claude says Oscar.'

'Sebastian, get rid of them.'

'How so?'

I sighed 'I really don't care how or the specifics, just get them out of the way'

'Certainly, young master'

Shi POV

They locked us in the attic they've left us here why are they doing that I have no idea why we're perfectly normally high!

'Hey Jinsei? Jinsei?'

'Meow?'

'I have Skittles' I grinned cunningly.

'Yahay! Skittles! They'll last us all night. If Will doesn't show up.'

'Also, someone veeeeery important is coming tomorrow.'

'How do you know?'

'FORESHADOWING!'

And we laughed ourselves silly into the night.

* * *

The Next Day

Shi POV

We were up all night, and had dozed off in a giddy state about an hour ago, to be woken up by a distressed Ciel knocking frantically on the door for Jinsei.

'Jinsei? Jinsei! Mey-Rin has injured herself, tripped over her feet or something stupid, we need someone to clean, well not clean, just more of someone to represent the house as a servant in front of Aunt Francis, please?'

Wow, the little noble was actually begging for once, this is interesting to see.

'Oh HAI CIEL!'

'Oh God No.'

'Gimme Skittles and Apple Juice and milk to calm me down and you gotta deal!'

'Fine. Fine, but we'll calm you down before you get Skittles, and it's not my fault if Will steals them.'

A few hours later, Jinsei was downstairs and I was left in the attic to amuse myself. Sadly there was no Cheesecake left and I was recovering from my high. I wasn't actually trapped, I could easily just burst through the door.

After a few minutes of deliberating, I used some of my remaining strength to crash through the door and rush down the stairs, to be greeted by a smiling Sebastian who slammed the door in my face, after hissing.

'I can't deal with you right now, either get back to the attic or I'll have Ciel have me punish you.'

Oh. Well, that wasn't very nice. In fact, it upset me. I mean, I don't care what the guy thinks, even if Jinsei obviously has a major crush on him (come on, it's fairly obvious). I just don't want to be left out.

I slid out the nearest window and ran all the way back home, silently plotting my revenge. Slipping into the door, I sat down onto one of the discarded and (hopefully) empty coffins in the back room. My head hurt, so I decided to change into something more relaxing and maybe take a nap.

I'd changed into a dark nightgown that reached down to my feet, with frills that had been drastically cut off, so the hem was just a jagged edge. I sat on top of the coffin and read the first chapter of a new novel that I'd been meaning to read, then Undertaker popped his head round the door.

'Why, heello Shi! '

'Hey Undertaker' I sighed, worn out. It'd been a long day.

'What's up? You don't look to good. Or sound to good '

'I'm fine, I guess. Just a little tired perhaps.'

He disappeared from view for just a second and came back with a cookie jar full to the brim with bone-shaped cookies. He grinned, sat down next to me and patted me on the shoulder.

'Cookie?'

'Nah, no thanks.'

'Even if i don't seem like the sanest person in the world, I am allllways here if you want someone to talk to, you know.' Undertaker grinned.

I blushed and looked at my feet, 'Thanks'

Undertaker sighed and lifted one long black-nailed finger to my chin and pulled my face to his.

'Don't worry; whatever it is that's bothering you, I can help. You don't have to be stiff around me. I've known you for more than a year now. I don't want to lose you to the world of the Phantomhive's just yet'

Resting one hand on my shoulder, Undertaker leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, and once he was sure I didn't mind, he leaned in further and harder brushing his tongue against mine.

I kissed him back, shocked at first but soon realising what I really felt, what I really wanted and this was a good way to cheer me up. Surrounded by death. Beautiful.

He pulled back and I thought I could detect a slight blush underneath his pale, pale skin.

'You... feel like that to?'

'Well obviously, otherwise what the hell would I be doing right now?'

'Snarky as ever' he smiled, and turned serious for a moment.

'Shi... Do you want to take this... further?' He asked in-between surprisingly delicate kisses.

'H-how so?' I blushed. Then I realized what he meant and I turned scarlet.

'Not yet. We've barely just figured this out. I mean, we've only just started to...'

Woah, did he actually look disappointed?

'I suppose... We could take this a little further... But not all the way, not yet.'

He grinned broadly and brushed my hair out of my face. 'Okay then' he muttered, kissing my neck.

You only live once, I guess.

I leaped up and flung my arms around his neck knocking him to the ground.

'Shi?'

'Just wanted you to know that the feeling was mutual!' I laughed 'and I do like you. A lot. I say that and I mean a lot a lot I'm just not going to admit it to anyone'

He turned round to that I was laying directly on top of his... well never mind. You know what I mean.

'Oh, and Undertaker?'

'Yeah?'

'No more fondling the dead. And I mean it.' I winked 'You've got me now'

'Brilliant time to bring that up.'

'Oh, let's both stop talking. We might not go all the way just yet but...'

'But?'

'But... Half-way sounds about righ-'

I was interrupted by the sight of Undertaker removing his cloak next to me to reveal a bare chest and tight leather trousers that didn't leave much to the imagination. (If you know what I mean).

I wasn't going to need cheering up much after this. Undertaker was helping just fine, and in the blink of an eye, I too was nearly bare-chested, and he had taken me upstairs to the guest bedroom.

* * *

Jinsei POV

I bloody hate Lizzy. And her mother, especially her mother actually because of her snarky horrible voice and her perfectionist ways.

More importantly, why had Shi run off like that? I'd spotted her running off earlier, so I wasn't to concerned, she'd probably just gone to Undertaker's.

I thought I'd go meet her, considering Ciel owed me some time off. Ciel moaned a bit, but honestly, I didn't really care.

I dashed up to the Undertakers parlour, I was bored and I needed someone to talk to so I ran fast.

Once I reached the Undertakers place, I raised a hand to knock on the door when out emerged a slightly disheveled looking Shi, with odd looking marks on her neck and a sheepish grin that made her look like she wanted to burst with happiness.

What the hell was going on here, I mean, if I didn't know better I'd say her and Undertaker...

No. No way, she didn't.

Did she?

'Ummm... What have you been doing?'

'Well...' she paused, blushing slightly 'What do you think?'

'I think you've been messing around with Undertaker, you little rascal!'

'NO. Well... maybe. But NOT LIKE THAT. Net yet anyway. OH GOD THIS IS AWKWARD!'

Holy shit on a shit sandwich with shit on top and a side helping of shit, she totally just admitted that she'd been fooling around with an ancient, legendary Grim Reaper.

And...

'Shi, you just used foreshadowing without pointing it out. You managed to do that in the most awkward situation ever!'


	16. Chapter 16 - Time for Revenge!

Chapter 17 - Shi POV

We headed to the manor after an hour of Jinsei wanting to 'congratulate' me. You can guess why we didn't go back inside. I really don't think I'll be able to face him in front of Jinsei for a looooooong long time. And I mean that

I'm just going to blot out what happened earlier and concentrate on not blushing and plotting my revenge. Sebastian, you are going to pay. Pay for being a pest, pay for that mean comment, and pay for basically just being Sebastian which for me is annoying enough as it is. Honestly, what does Jinsei see in him?

We returned to the manor and Jinsei was up for a right scolding, apparently she was 'neglecting her duties as a maid', I completely agree, it's not like she'd been, oh, I don't know COMPLETELY KNOCKED OUT FOR MORE THAN 12 HOURS.

Ciel's running a slave drive here, I tell you! Everyone here (bar Jinsei and Finny) is annoying, though I suppose Ciel isn't too bad if you get past the fact that he's annoyingly rich and slightly arrogant. You can tell I'm not in the best of moods (though Undertaker did cheer me up a little). (A/N: Nudge, nudge, wink, wink.)

So, with nobody to talk to and a mind full of anger, it was time for me to plot my revenge. On Sebastian. And I knew just what to do.

I stormed up to the library where I'd seen Sebastian last, with my rose-carved blade at the ready. I made it so it would be hard to detect my presence, and I crept into the room un-noticed.

Oh look, there he was. Sorting books. Dusting. I hate him. So, I slipped in behind him and stabbed him in the back several times, not enough to kill him, just enough to knock him out. A blow from a regular blade wouldn't have touched him, but this was mine. Nothing escapes the touch of my blade un-harmed

Now for the final touch. I dragged him across the hallway (passing a confused Mey-Rin) and then took him to the bathroom, panting, because because he wasn't the lightest demon I'd ever carried across a hallway.

Now, the final touch. I took out a pot of bleach and applied it to his hair, painting stripes after stripes and rinsing and repeating until his hair was almost white and light enough for me to work my magic. Taking out the second pot of hair dye, I wondered if anyone would ever find out it was me. Screw that!

I applied the bright green over and over, silently praying that he wouldn't wake up before I was done. I'd be in BIG trouble. Not that I cared. Once I'd done applying it, I washed his hair and dragged him out of the room while his hair dried. I still had plenty of time before he woke up, so I headed to where Finny had told me Sebastian's room was.

Here's what I was going to do:

Well, I knew that Sebastian had a creeeeepy fetish for cats (see how he likes Sasu's sister), so I wanted to see what his room was like. Covered in posters? Or is that perhaps too subtle?

Once I'd got to the room, I checked around to make sure nobody was watching (unless, Jinsei had been let off). I twisted the doorknob and opened.

Well, that was disappointing. Plain walls, plain floor, and nothing but a bed and a wardrobe.

A rattling wardrobe. What could be making that noise? Hey, anything that could get him into trouble was good enough for me, so I opened the door of the wardrobe.

What the fuck?

Oh my God, how many cats? I opened the door and the wardrobe seemed to contain Narnia, or something bigger, where did he keep all these? Did he lock them up? Hey...

Isn't Ciel allergic to cats? I could annoy Ciel (for being mean to Jinsei) and get Sebastian into trouble with these little kitties.

Mwahahahahahaha! *cough*

* * *

Jinsei POV

Okay, Ciel, I get your point, now shut up before I lock you in a cupboard full of cats. Boy, was I glad to get out of Ciel's office. (He's 13. He doesn't need an office).

I opened the door of the parlour and was about to set dusting when all I could see was a green-haired Sebastian surrounded by cats and Shi laughing her head off in the corner. What on earth was going on here?

'HAHA Sebastian you totally deserve this! That'll teach you for slamming a door in my face!'

Shi was almost in tears laughing her head off, and soon I joined her because honestly have you ever seen a dignified demon with green hair trying to stuff a bunch of kittens into a wardrobe? It's bloody hilarious, especially when he seems to be oblivious to the fact that his hair was bright green. Well, I wasn't going to tell him.

'Oh look Jinsei, I'll bet he looks super-smexy right now to you!'

Sebastian looked confused but carried on picking up cats.

'Shi! Where on earth did you get the colour for that?' I asked in-between laughs.

'Undertaker. He has some weird stuff...'

'Well, its ingenious! Wait, here comes Ciel!'

He stepped into the room and glared at Sebastian.

'Sebastian! What's going on? What's colour is your hair?'

'Why I should think my hair is of a normal col- WHAT? Who did this? Shi! This was your doing!'

Shi pulled on an ever-so-innocent-I-d idn't-do-it-even-if- I'm-laughing-my-head -off face.

'Wasn't me! It was him!'

'Who?'

'SOMA!'

'Do I even want to know what a "Soma" is?'

'FORESHADOWING!'

'Sebastian, tell me where all these cats came from! *achoo*

'I..don't know'

'Really? REALLY? I thought demons didn't lie, Sebastian? I thought we had a deal!'

'Well... No, my lord, we don't lie. They seem to have escaped. From my… wardrobe. And you did just reveal my true identity' he glanced over to the corner where Shi and I were rolling around laughing.

'What!? They knew already! It wasn't that hard to tell, if you think about it. They're both fairly smart. Quit changing the subject and get rid of these cats!'

'Yes, my lord

He sighed. 'Sebastian, sort it out NOW. Prepare a lemon tart for my afternoon snack'

And Ciel winked at us on the way out of the room.


End file.
